


juiliard zazz | the prom

by orphan_account



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Help, Romance, i cant write, musicals are fun, ok but cute ship, writing this because no one else does, wtf am i doing with life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angie and Trent getting together
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Angie Dickinson/Trent Oliver, angie/trent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	juiliard zazz | the prom

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo inspired by the movie versions because andrew rannells  
> my friend made me write this

Trent walked forward and backwards, pacing the room. The room he shared with Angie.. how beautiful she was. She had amazing blue eyes, like they could almost melt all bad things away. He felt euphoria when they met eyes - like he was always protected. As he began to think about her more, the door opened right in front of him. And it was her.. it was Angie. Her hair was coiled round behind her head, in a bun. She had a different sense of style to most the girls he met: she wore jackets and short skirts with a fashion cap on. He doubted it did much yet he enjoyed the pure sight of her.

They locked eyes and for another time in his life, Trent felt happier.

~~~

Angie had never been very interested in dating a boy - or anyone in that way. She knew she experienced romantic and sexual attraction - especially after that interaction with- nevermind. Anyways. 

Trent was - different? No, not different. He just was dreamy and handsome and cute and - she was making a fool of herself.   
His hair was always perfect! Yes, maybe he could be annoying at times (especially when he's talking about Juilliard) but it is quite sweet seeing him being so passionate. 

She took a step into the room, immediately meeting eyes with him. She smiled and laughed a little, sensing how awkward it is, before taking a couple more steps into their shared room.

"Hey, Trent!" She called out, noticing how he was just staring at her.

"O-ohh, hey Angie!" He responded, taking deeper breaths as she approached him. He smiled nervously as she got closer, wrapped her arms round his neck and smiled.

Angie took a deep breath. She has been having these feelings for months..... maybe it's time to tell him? As she gazed into his eyes, she took one more breath of reassurance. 

"Trent I love you!" Angie took a worried glance at his face, feeling apprehensive about this.

Trent took a step back, looking at the floor before looking back up. 

"I.. I love you too."


End file.
